User talk:Erzascarlet145
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Erzascarlet145 page. Please follow these simple rules: *Do not upload fanart, watermarked or poor quality images. *Do not add false informations or speculations to the wiki. *This wiki uses the original Japanese names. Keep this in mind when creating new articles. *If you are editing characters pages, follow this guide: Character guide. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AdventureWriter28 (Talk) 03:34, 6 May 2011 Note Please do not use the signature button at the page and please add an appropriate caption on pictures next time. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 04:06, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Images in character pages Please do take the time to read the guide on character pages and avoid adding unnecessary images next time. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 06:06, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Image in team pages Please do not upload a photo on team pages when it doesnt have a relevance to the article. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 07:20, May 7, 2011 (UTC) NOTICE Please STOP adding not needed photos. If we keep on adding photos to pages that aren't needed it will clog up the page/make the page look bad. I hope you understand, this wiki is an informative wiki. --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 13:02, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm really sorry for that.. :'( I won't do that again.. :((P It's okay ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 05:16, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Gomen! Gomen! :D Pilipino Pilipino ka diba? Nabasa ko sa Profile mo :) Pilipino rin ako :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 05:21, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Yup!! :D What's your name pala? Totoong pangalan ko? Masasabi ko lang ang totoong first name ko, ang unang kong pangalan ay Ciara, 14 years old ako. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 06:00, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :D Ah. Try ko kasi i-search yung name mo sa facebook. : :Well....uhh....di ako nag-add ng tao na di ko pa masyado kilala..... Siguro after one month i-add kita gaya nung iba dito. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 06:08, May 18, 2011 (UTC) : :Naks. :D Ah, ok.. : :Salamat sa pag-intindi :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 06:27, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Fanart Please do not upload fanart into this wiki. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 08:12, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm really Sorry !! I'm still a new user when I add fan arts and not needed photos, so sorry! :(( :'( Photo Please do not upload duplicated photos. some of the photos you uploaded were already on the wiki. As for making your profile great, do you know how to use html codes? That's how it works :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 23:42, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Dang! I am so careless.. I'm sorry AGAIN..! :( And I dont know what's HTML.. ^ ^ It's okay :) Okay one more thing you should check this: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:AdventureWriter28/Licensing_of_Photos It's really important and also the best way to contribute to a wiki is by adding info, not by photos :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 13:40, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh. I'll try. :D Erzascarlet145 04:45, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Konnichi wa! YO, Christel-chan~ 13:16, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I dunno. I just wanted to stop by and say hi! ^^ :3 RAI ZZA 13:16, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Rai!! Yey!! :D Erzascarlet145 05:10, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Yo Tel! Yo tel-chan!! Guess who? Your dumb if you don't guess, I suppose! Lucky for you, your already a top 13 gal! As for me I'm on the non-deserving top dude. xD Anyway, let's chat! MidorikawaBlade30 08:46, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Well, lemme guess, a dumb who expect me to guess who even if his/her username is unrecognizable without info in his profile!! :P We'll chat if you tell me your name! Erzascarlet145 4:53 5/31/2011 Yo~ YO! HEY, CHRISTEL-CHANNN!!! Uhn... well, nothing much to say, so how are you? ^^ ~ Ai no Chikara + Hiro-tan LOVE ~ First thing is, Hello!! :D I'm fine, thank you!! , I suppose except one itsy-bitsy thing, May I know your name? xD Erzascarlet145 08:44, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Love, it's me, RAII!!!! Also, reply on my talk page, okay? It will make my replying muchly faster~ Also, hindi ba obvious sa Hiro-tan LOVE thing? XD I THOUGHT YOU KNEW MEEE!! X'D ~ Ai no Chikara + Hiro-tan LOVE ~ You got a point.. xD PS. It's the first time to see you speaking tagalog..! Erzascarlet145 09:01, June 5, 2011 (UTC) That's one thing. Well, everything just one-time, one-time hereee~ Dang, that made no sense. So, reply to TOOKU PEEJI nowwwww~~ Ikouuuuu~~ ~ Ai no Chikara + Hiro-tan LOVE ~